The present relates to an improved portable pallet structure, and more particularly, to a unique and novel pallet structure capable of accommodating and firmly supporting heavy containers, particularly those carrying hazardous materials from which flow such liquids or small particulates.
Various types of pallet structures are known in the art for supporting heavy material containers, such pallet structures including accommodating passages for the insertion of liftingforks to allow the pallet structures to be moved from one location to another. For the most part these past pallet structures have been comparatively complex in manufacture and assembly and have failed to accommodate adequately for container spill, particularly in those situations where the containers are filled with hazardous and/or corrosive materials. Where the prior art does accomplish this purpose, it does so only with expensive constructions.
The present invention, recognizing the need to provide an economical to manufacture and assemble pallet structure which accommodates for material spill and yet which is readily accessible for movement of heavy containers to be supported on the pallet structure, provides such a unique and novel pallet structure which fulfills such recognized needs and which at the same time can be manufactured and assembled in an economical manner with a minimum of materials and manufacturing steps. The pallet structure of the present invention not only accommodates for spill of flowable materials from containers, but accommodates for such materials even if they are hazardously corrosive, the inventive structure being capable of stably supporting heavy containers filled with flowable materials, particularly those of a hazardous nature, the novel structure having a large fill capacity for spilled materials, which spilled materials can be distributed uniformly in a confined container space when spilled in large quantities. Further, the novel structure of the present invention provides for multiple fork lift entry in a low profile arrangement which can be readily loaded and unloaded and which can readily incorporate supplemental support structure for the container support platform when needed.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure herein.